User blog:AmarinaDavi/You Watanabe's Deck Future Card Buddyfight CRY (Updated and non ITLPD ver.)
Ahoy, mateys! Here comes You's deck! "This is the power of our great friendship! Which crossed the whole universe in a Sonic speed! Luminize, Sonic Grand Cross!" Sonic Grand Cross Buddy: Star Dragoner Speedster, Sonic Flag: Star Dragon World Monsters: Size 2: Star Dragoner Speedster, Sonic X4 Star Dragoner, Jackknife X4 Future-gazer, Jackknife X4 Sonicarms, S-Jet BoosterX4 Size 1: Rainbow Vision, Shadowscare X4 Sonicarms, S-2.0 Robotek X4 Sonicarms, S-Genetikk X4 Items: Twin Star Cutlass, S and C X4 Spells: Earth Barrier X4 Proto Barrier X4 Cosmo Healing X4 Dragoner Beat X3 Impact Monsters: Sonic,"Supersonic Tornado!!" X4 Fanmade Cards from the Fanon Wikia Beta Version: Star Dragoner Speedster, Sonic Type: Monster Size: 2 World: Star Dragon World Power: 5000 Critical: 3 Defense: 5000 Attribute: Neodragon/Blue Dragon Flavor Text: "You can't catch me! Going to maximum Sonic speed!" Call Cost: Pay 1 Gauge Ability/Effect: You may only call this card if you have a <> on your field. If this card enters the field, put one <> from your deck into this card's soul and shuffle your deck. Soulguard Sonicarms, S-Jet Booster Type: Monster Size: 2 World: Star Dragon World Power: 4000 Critical: 2 Defense: 4000 Attribute: Dragonarms/Sonicarms Flavor Text: "Sonic, this jet turbo shall make you more faster and faster!" Ability/Effect: When this card is in a soul of a <> on your field, that card gains Critical + 1, then if this card is in a soul of a card with "Sonic" in it's card name on your field, that card gains Critical + 3 instead! Crossnize Sonicarms, S-2.0 Robotek Type: Monster Size: 1 World: Star Dragon World Power: 3000 Critical: 2 Defense: 2000 Attribute: Dragonarms/Sonicarms Flavor Text: "I'll give my Mach 2.0 speed to you, Sonic!" Ability/Effect: When this card is in a soul of a <> on your field, that card gains Penetrate, then if this card is in a soul of a card with "Sonic" in it's card name on your field, that card gains Attack instead! Crossnize Sonicarms, S-Genetikk Type: Monster Size: 1 World: Star Dragon World Power: 2000 Critical: 2 Defense: 3000 Attribute: Dragonarms/Sonicarms Flavor Text: "I'm a genetic charger-dragon. I'll charge your speed, Sonic!" Ability/Effect: When this card is in a soul of a <> on your field, that card gains Power + 2000, then if this card is in a soul of a card with "Sonic" in it's card name, that card gains Power + 3000 instead! Twin Star Cutlass, S and C Type: Item World: Star Dragon World Power: 2000 Critical: 1 Flavor Text: "The twin star, S and C, they were both stars of my life. Without them, I will have a lonely life." Equip Cost: Pay 1 Gauge Ability/Effect: "Cannon Form, Fire!" When an Impact Monster card with "Sonic" in it's card name dealt damage to your opponent, deal 2 damage to your opponent! Attack Sonic,"Supersonic Tornado!!" Type: Impact Monster Size: 2 World: Star Dragon World Power: 6000 Critical: 3 Defense: 5000 Attribute: Neodragon/Blue Dragon Flavor Text: "You, I promise, that this tornado shall defeat your enemy in a Sonic speed!" Call Cost: Pay 3 Gauge and put this card on top of a card with "Sonic" in it's card name on your field. Ability/Effect: When this card enters the field, put one card from your drop zone into this card's soul. Penetrate Only that, cap'ns! I'm gonna update this page if I need to.Let's do our tasks in a Sonic speed and CYaRon! Category:Blog posts Category:Future Card Buddyfight Chika Riko You Project Category:Characters' Deck